


蜉蝣跳跃

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 4





	蜉蝣跳跃

“欢迎来到蜉蝣之地！”

迦尔纳紧了紧背包带，抬头向上望去，确认自己没有走错地。城市铭牌年久失修，巨大的“y”塑料碑在半空中摇摇欲坠，活像鬼城。很多论坛贴都吐槽这个地方不应该叫“city”，而是应该叫“tomb”。机构年年大换血，却一直坚持品质良好的临终关怀服务，多少“蜉蝣”选择这里作为归宿。

评分五星级。迦尔纳低下头，看看手里的本子，认真地点点头，多了一分期待。他也是“蜉蝣”，来这里之前，打电话咨询了很多中介，也在论坛上发了不少求助帖。每个年代都有终于耐不住寂寞想要结束人生的蜉蝣，但真正从事临终服务的机构寥寥无几。理由一是薄利，蜉蝣是时空跳跃者的代称，这个特殊群体本身就没有多少财产；二是这类服务处于道德的灰色地带，毕竟性质上和安乐死相同，刚刚推出的时候，这个产业曾经在蜉蝣间引起一番激烈讨论。

他绕着巨大的围墙转了好几圈，最后在东边找到一扇铁门。门破破烂烂地仄歪着，用铁链子捆了一圈又一圈，他试着敲门又推门，发现没办法打开。“死亡是一件奢侈品。”他想起来论坛上写着这么一句，表示赞同：连装着死亡的门都敲不开。

琢磨一会儿，他觉得在这里有点浪费时间。这是他找到的第三家机构，依旧不合意，有点失望地掏出笔记本，划去第三行，决定动身前往下一个地方。挪开脚步前，那扇门突然吱吱呀呀地响了，门上多了一个洞，探出一双黑黢黢的眼睛。

“你好，请问是哪位？”

迦尔纳收回要离开的脚。“迦尔纳。”他自报家门。

“有预约吗？”

“有。”他点点头。

那双眼睛遁回黑暗当中。门后传来书页翻动的声音，指尖摩擦纸张发出沙沙声响。迦尔纳有点紧张，不知所措地眨着眼睛，直到那双眼睛突然又出现在门缝中，委婉地表示了拒绝：“……不好意思，迦尔纳先生，您还有没有做完的事情。目前来说，不太建议您马上接受这项服务。”

眼看着门洞又要合上，迦尔纳眼疾手快：“等等，那我应该去哪里？”

“谁知道呢？”那双眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，有些不耐烦，“去和恋人道个别，没有恋人就去来一场艳遇。嘛，总有挥霍的办法，毕竟‘蜉蝣’最不缺的就是时间，不是吗？”

他又嘀嘀咕咕多说了几句，大约是抱怨“今天明明是休息日”“不应该有预约”之类的，而后门洞发出一声刺耳的铁皮声响，在迦尔纳的欲言又止中彻底合上了。

  


迦尔纳冥思苦想，自认为没有什么未完成的事情，决定去世界尽头看看。

世界尽头他去过两次，那是一个备受蜉蝣追捧的热门景点。那里的环境已经不太适合人类生存了，一般大家只会自拍打个卡就走，然后选个靠近的时代吃喝玩乐，高温下谁都无法再多呆一刻钟。第一次去的蜉蝣要由熟人或者旅行社带着去，以免找不到空间定位，失足落海。说不定那里根本不是尽头，只是人类能承受的极限气候而已，被旅行社用来当作噱头罢了。

在末日，陆地几乎被汪洋大海吞没，片面露出一星半点的岛屿。太阳像一枚熊熊燃烧的棉脂球，从天空中压迫下来，在恍若触手可及的高度上骄横跋扈气势咄咄。迦尔纳的身上沁出汗水，仰望天空时，大颗的汗珠从脖颈滑进衣领。裸露的岩石刚好提供了一个与人类臀线吻合的凹陷，表面在海浪和光线的作用下湿润一遍又干涸一遍。他痴痴地开始想，蜉蝣到底是什么，为什么他们这个群体从生下来的那刻就被物理常识判定死亡，投入时空的洪流里。

这是一个相当宏大的命题。关于自己究竟活了多久，迦尔纳已经没有概念了。蜉蝣是没有时间的概念的，时间跳跃者本身已经被时空抛弃，他们可以随心所欲地出现在任何一个已知的时间地点，然后在一个太阳周期结束时被强制随机跳跃。稍微有点自知之明的蜉蝣，都会在这个现象发生之前乖乖挪窝，迦尔纳也是循规蹈矩的一员。

太阳几乎把他烤干，目力所及之处没有生命的痕迹，地球表现得像快要死去一样。他想起来之前那双从门洞里探出来的黑黢黢的眼睛，质问他“你应该有一个恋人”。是的，他曾经有一个恋人，也有一双黝黑的眼睛，却美丽如同曜石，凝视着迦尔纳的时候总是专注而隐秘的。但是他再也不必去见他，也许是他单方面认为，那一个瞬间就已经足够了。

迦尔纳没在世界尽头呆很久，又回到了经常去的时空。一方面是身体自我保护机制快要支撑到极限，蜉蝣的本能敦促他尽快进行跳跃；另一方面，荒芜地带没有可提供通讯的设施，他还需要寻求新的临终服务。

故地重游，他注意到路边新开了一家提供网络的咖啡店，除此以外一切照常。按经验来说，这种突兀出现的店铺多半也是蜉蝣开的。他们只能在某一个时空里进行短暂的停留，如果找不到下一个继承者，它很快就会不复存在。

因此他一进门，铃铛的回响尚未平息，吧台后的侍者便开口询问，证实了他的猜想：“您从哪里来？”迦尔纳把背包按窗边放下，找了一个位置坐下：“世界尽头。”

侍者放下手中擦拭的玻璃杯，将菜单拿来：“住店吗？”“唔，”他偏过头，在墙上找到一副崭新的日历，“可能需要，麻烦你了。”“支付方式？”侍者问道。

他的语气太过公事公办，迦尔纳开始考虑离开，找回经常光顾的那家店。这是他原本的计划，现在有点后悔被新奇事物吸引了注意力。然而默然离开不是他的习惯，总觉得需要做点什么。

“也许。”迦尔纳迟钝地抬起头来，“打工……？”

未被完整吐露的话语淹没在震惊当中。他怔怔地用视线描摹对方的形象：巧克力一样迷人的、健康光泽的皮肤，清秀英俊的面庞总是维持着自持的拘谨，像要烙入他的眼底一般，自昏暗的光线里浮现出一张令人怀念的脸。

他一时不知道自己究竟是热糊涂了，还是身处梦中，越发茫然起来，尝试着唤出那个人的名字：“阿周那？”

对方没有认出他，陷入了长久的沉默。他的眼神空洞无物，带着一点陌生的、程序化似的惊讶，好像遇上了意料之外的事情，在斟酌一番过后开口：“……您认识我？”

  


蜉蝣这个群体非常稀有，因为能够平稳度过童年的人寥寥无几。迦尔纳是运气不太好的人，刚呱呱坠地就遇上了太阳周期的结束。但同时他也很幸运，被一户普通的穷苦人家收养，平平稳稳度过了孩提时代的第一次跳跃。

他的第二次跳跃发生在少年时期，发生在梦境深处，醒来时感到拨云见日。直到很久以后他才想明白，兴许是他沉浸在对于“母亲”的思考里，才鬼使神差地将他送回了生母身边。他醒来时卧在贡蒂的膝头，听见一支温柔的摇篮曲；然后阿周那愤怒地绞着衣角，指着他的鼻子大呼“小偷”。

迦尔纳当时很愧疚，自己确实偷走了别人的母亲。然而他无处可去，就这样被怜爱和痛苦收养，直到下一个太阳周期快要来临时，他才得知贡蒂确实是他的母亲，他只不过是得到了应有的爱。但是他没有办法向阿周那坦诚这场惨剧，彼时两个人正处于热恋期，尽管旁人看来他们一直势同水火。

这种能力随着年龄增长而发生得愈发频繁，尽管控制能越发精准，但能够停留的时间也越来越短。他跟阿周那还在一起的时候，两个人曾经去一座海岛旅游。那个海岛上立着一块巨大的石碑，用红漆波澜壮阔地写着“天涯海角”四个大字，据说是当地古人认为的世界尽头。

“你怎么看？”阿周那问他。阿周那有一张清秀又英俊的面庞，巧克力一样令人着迷的肤色，总是一副拘谨又严肃的样子。他没什么幽默感，迦尔纳觉得很称心，因为他不擅长理解拐弯抹角的话。

“很浪漫。”迦尔纳答道。

阿周那不可思议地看他，露出难解的表情，像听到一个天大的笑话。迦尔纳与他对视，心里感到困惑：从人们的美好愿景来说确实很浪漫，哪里不对吗？

最后阿周那偏过头去，有些气恼地皱了皱眉，又挂上那副克制又隐忍的神情：“算了，随你喜欢。”

后来迦尔纳每次想起当时阿周那的表情，隐晦地压抑着某种苦痛，其中有很多他读不懂的信息被遗漏了。他看上去仿佛扣着一张坚硬的面具，迦尔纳面对他时，总是感觉到不知名的沮丧情绪。于是在太阳周期即将结束时，迦尔纳小心地合上家门，把钥匙忘在家里，开始了漫长的一个人的旅行。

  


这个阿周那和他认知里的不太一样。他计算了一下时间，根据人类兴衰和宗教演变，推算出这个年代距离他们相恋的时空究竟有多么遥远。一万年、一个纪元，除了蜉蝣以外，没有其他人类能够记忆如此漫长的时光。

他猜测这个人也许是阿周那的转世轮回，他们相像得过头了，迦尔纳从来不会认错他。睫毛眨动的频率，说话口吻中的漫不经心和专注，唯一不同的是眼瞳中的光彩——阿周那的眼睛要更加明亮有神，也更有人情味儿。

“你看起来不像认错人。”面前的“阿周那”冷漠地开口，陈述一个事实，“阿周那确实是我的名字，但我想我应该不认识你。”

他干巴巴地说完，记下迦尔纳的名字。行李称重，办理好入住手续，系着铃铛的钥匙装进迦尔纳的裤兜里。铃铛用了很多次，系带磨损得毛糙了，有快要断掉的趋势。住店的人很少，一整层楼空空荡荡的，迦尔纳也没有邻居。

只有一束粉红色的月季干花，倚在窗边独自盛开。

  


第二天清晨，他在日光里醒来。装修已经有些旧了，旅店接手后还没有好好修缮过，窗帘破了一个洞，不偏不倚冲着迦尔纳的眼皮投下一缕明亮。阿周那醒得比他要早，他下楼时嗅到培根和煎蛋的香气。他端端正正地坐在桌前，脊柱挺拔得像一板直尺，低头核对账本和电子收据，额角有一对漂亮的、莹蓝色的角。

迦尔纳万分确定，刚刚见面的时候，还没有这对尖锐的东西。

“早上好，”阿周那注意到他，率先开了口，“迦尔纳先生。”

迦尔纳木讷地眨了眨眼睛，也说了声早安。这很奇怪，以前阿周那从来不会向他道早安，一句问候反而像心底长出一枚疙瘩，别扭地横陈在他们之间。

“这是你的早餐。”他说。

“谢谢。”迦尔纳犹豫了一刻，还是决定解决疑问，“你的角……”“是眼镜。”阿周那摸了摸自己的角，纠正道，“很多人都很好奇，可以理解，这个是我的眼镜。”

这可真是有点超出常理。迦尔纳陷入思考，在他的认知里，或者是大多数人的常识当中，眼镜应该是凹透镜或者凸透镜，利用折射的原理改变光线路径，最后反映到视神经网络之类的……总而言之，它不应该是一对角。

“不太适合你。”他诚实地说。

这句话终于惹怒了对方，那副密不透风的外壳出现了一丝裂痕。阿周那震惊地抬起眼睛，满脸的不解。他很自信，从一开始就表现出一种傲慢的漠然，像极了两个人初见的时候，他们几乎把对方掀翻在地，就为了证明自己才是更优秀的那个——然后迦尔纳无比惋惜地想起来，现在的他们几乎是陌生人。

“这么多年来，”阿周那说，他的表情看起来相当一言难尽，“你是第一个这么说的。”

话音刚落，他额角的皮肤忽然出现了局部的扭曲，那对莹蓝色的硬质双角向内收缩，蜷曲墨发因此向两侧分开，自然地落下来。他看上去有些愠怒，被惹恼了、亟需证明什么似的。然而迦尔纳似乎并未察觉不妥，目光里的好奇又让他产生莫名的无力感。

最后他放弃了，一次呼吸后又恢复了先前索然无味的模样：“……记得给月季浇水。”

迦尔纳用头绳把发尾扎好，规规矩矩开始一天的劳作。然而他找遍屋子也没有找到阿周那说的那盆可以浇水的月季花，唯一一束早已干涸在他的临时卧室的窗边。那花瓣如同陈旧书页，卷着凄凉的黄色。

关于阿周那，更多的细节已经被淹没在浩瀚的时间里。仔细算来，他们相处的时间也不过十几年，每一天都像余烬尚存的烟屁股似的，在迦尔纳的脑海里烫下一个个可怖的烙印。从大体上而言，他断定这个店长确实是阿周那无疑，又与印象产生了错位。最后，迦尔纳在心里给店长起了一个新的代名词：老年阿周那。

他正认真擦拭着橱柜呢，老年阿周那突然推开门进来，那张年轻的面庞像浮在空中的一张纸或者幻象，冲迦尔纳飘过来。

“5号桌要求点单。”他指着账本说。

迦尔纳点点头，把手在围裙上蹭了蹭。他端盘子端得很熟练，很讨小姑娘和流浪小动物喜欢。白天他负责收拾简餐，晚上就在角落的桌子上读书。咖啡厅的角落里有一个巨大的陈列柜，有的时候迦尔纳也会站在陈列柜前，看每一个老古董上的标签。

这些老古董大多很奇妙，比如破旧的棒球棍、漏水的水哑铃、无法启动的内燃机，似乎来自于同一个年代。至于主人收集它们的意图，则更加令人摸不着头脑。黑发青年见他看得入迷，于是拜托他帮忙打扫一下陈列柜。在打扫的过程中，有一些物件在迦尔纳看来非常亲切，比如一枚从衣服上脱落的铆钉。它看上去质量很好，以前他和阿周那在一起的时候，一起买过一件同款的皮衣，上面就钉满了形状类似的铆钉。不过某一次跳跃时它被落在某个旅馆的房间里，再也找不到了。

除了在餐厅打工，迦尔纳也不忘自己的目的，认真地在蜉蝣论坛上搜集最新的临终关怀服务。有一次他向老年阿周那提起，问他是否知道相关讯息，被反问一句“为什么想到寻死”。迦尔纳欲言又止，话语如鲠在喉。

然后他看着眼前的人，有些困惑地重复道：“为什么……你真是问了我一个好问题，我为什么想要寻死呢？”

从此他对死亡的探索回归到了对死亡意义的探索。这是一个相当庞大的命题，迦尔纳考虑过他的犹豫也许是这场奇遇的缘故。他和阿周那天生就像两块磁铁，兜兜转转最终也会紧密地吸附对方的命运，对此他见怪不怪。他们深刻地厌恶对方，又沉溺于博弈和竞技带来的快感当中。他们第一次上床是擦枪走火导致的意外，两个人都跟魔怔了似的，阿周那居高临下望着他，迦尔纳在他黢黑的瞳孔里无限下沉。

他深深地呼吸一口，难得觉得灵魂活了过来。

  


“为什么想要在这里开一家咖啡旅店？”迦尔纳无意提起。

他们之间鲜少交流，除了工作以外，也仅仅止于客套的闲聊。这么一问，似乎把对方给问住了。阿周那突然定在原地，眼神失焦。迦尔纳背对着他，把一只玻璃杯放在手心里转着擦，发现迟迟得不到回答才转过身。

“怎么了？”迦尔纳问。

“不……我只是……”阿周那困惑地颦蹙眉心，“好像忘了什么很重要的东西。”

“也许你记在了本子里？”迦尔纳转了转手里的杯子。

“不。”阿周那摇了摇头，“我应该记在……”

他指了指自己的太阳穴。

迦尔纳感到奇怪，但是又有说不出的违和感。阿周那站了起来，向陈列柜的方向靠过去，额角上一双角，春笋似的缓缓冒了出来。他沿着每一层柜子的边缘，手指擦过去，所经之处，每一件物体都泛起奇妙的光泽。他的眼睛没有一丝瞳仁，纯白的眼球表面掠过数字。最后他的手指在其中一件物品上停留了下来。

“不在这里。”他说，“我的月季去哪里了？”

“月季？”迦尔纳困惑地望着他。

阿周那点点头，说：“就是让你浇水的那盆。”

他把柜门阖上，径自走向迦尔纳的房间。窗边摆着一束已经干涸的月季，脉络在阳光下如同蝉翼。“在这里。”阿周那看着它，说道，“……‘迦尔纳’。”

说出这个名字之后，他似乎连自己也感到了惊讶，只好以一种求助的目光望过来。迦尔纳这时候才意识到，究竟是哪里出了错：“原来你不是阿周那。”

  


搭载了人工智能的仿生人在那个年代已经普及，阿周那能造出一个相似的出来也不奇怪。只是做到如此登峰造极的地步，迦尔纳还是感到了震惊。

“我好像是为了告诉……迦尔纳，某些事情。”“阿周那”断断续续地说，“不对……自我学习、不需要的、摒弃……回收站查找、记忆储存……迦尔纳？搜索无效。迦尔纳……”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳点了点头。他猜测，面前的这个“阿周那”已经存在了数千年的时光，关于其中变数的预测和计算，想必经过了反复的考量和修改。这个类生物的个体，在漫长的时光里不断的更新和学习，已经丢弃了大部分过时的内存知识，陈列柜里的东西只是外置的记忆。早在还是蓝图、未作为个体诞生时，他就已经预料到作为蜉蝣的迦尔纳会来到这里，所以开设了这家咖啡店。

他皱了皱眉，冥思苦想：“——重要的事情，没有传达到。”

第二天清早照例吃过早餐后，“阿周那”没有打开店门。迦尔纳感到有点不安，原本他计划要回去一趟，即使他已经不记得他究竟出生在哪个年代了，不过慢慢找，总是能回去的。

“你还打算寻死吗？”他问。

迦尔纳正在沉思，没有听到这个问题，直到被布谷钟的木鸟提醒了，才回过神来。“不好意思，刚才没听到。”他说。

“阿周那”想了想，机械地重复了那个问题：“你还打算寻死吗？”

他凝视着他，很快领悟到剩余的含义：不仅是他，“阿周那”也已经活了很多很多年。他不清楚他是否具备情感，或者早就失去了时间的概念，和他一样，变成了以一种形式存在的“蜉蝣”。他的掌心里只剩下“迦尔纳”的名字，其余的都如同烧灭的灰烬，烟消云散，连把这个名字刻在核心当中的理由，都被彻底抛弃了。

迦尔纳想了想，说：“等你想起来的那天再说吧。”


End file.
